


One Drop per Second

by eclaircit, maybetimeless



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe – Pirate, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, jihoon is a merman, jinyoung is a pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclaircit/pseuds/eclaircit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetimeless/pseuds/maybetimeless
Summary: Jinyoung finds himself stuck in an island with a merman whose eyes are filled of stars, whose tears could heal scars and maybe, even his heart.For the prompt:  Jinyoung/Jihoon is a mermaid. The non-mermaid gets shipwrecked and injured and the mermaid nurses him back to health.





	One Drop per Second

**Author's Note:**

  * For [btajh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/btajh/gifts).



> hello, just a little note that Taiwan was called Formosa before and Korea as Joseon. I used those names because the setting in this fic happened way around the 1600’s. Anyways, I think I’ve ventured too far from the prompt and I might have broken some don’ts ;;; I hope the prompter doesn’t find this disappointing AAAA I really tried my best
> 
> As always, thank you to the mods for this opportunity ;; I’m forever grateful

It is almost the middle of the night, with the gulls being tossed like paper amidst the storm. Farther from the thick fog are the mountains standing vulnerably against heavy rain battering poor waters surrounding them. Beneath is the angry sea, with waves overly turbulent and unforgiving. 

On this sea, the people of the ship tried to meet the possible, overcome the impossible, and expect the unforeseenㅡbut they learn that it isn't just enough. The worst happened tonight, with no warnings nor even just a mere signal.

Endless shouts could be discerned as clumsy feet slipped through wooden floors of the deck, trying to save what biggest intention they have. The captain shouts, he has never before, right after a loud crack is heard. Almost the whole crew gasp, whilst the storm continues to rage.

"There's a leak over there!" Jinyoung had heard Seongwu say. "We've got to evacuate immediately!"

"We can't." Sungwoon protested, glancing behind at all the gold heist they've done all day. He frowns just by thinking how much hard work they've done to get those pitiful five bags of gold from some stupid pirate crew by the South. "We just can't leave these behind!"

Jinyoung stayed silent, although he is fully aware they are all in trouble. He hadn't known what to do for this was a first. Sure, for the past 10 years on board with this ship, they've gone through tsunamis and storms and disasters together, it isn't surprising honestly.

But being left unprepared is, unfortunately, another case.

He is scared and currently drowning in despair. After all, the sea has been his home for all the years in his life, he didn't want it to be his death either.

The salt water had reached his boots as his bangs stuck to his forehead like glue. It is dark, saved by the ceaseless bolts of lightning overhead outlining indiscernible shapes of clouds. It is merely frightening, and it threatens his heart. He knew he could swim and make it, he knew he could reach the mountains and keep himself warm later, but cases of hypothermia is closer in terms of possibilities and he also knew he would not survive.

"Sungwoon, we have to leave it if you fucking want to live!"

Minhyun is raged. Ever since they were both young, he knew this was the fruit of all the older's hard work and efforts. And to see it crumbling in just one closing of a fist, it is mere disheartening.

They didn't deserve this, yet karma had other plans.

"Is the boat done yet?!"

As the captain of the ship, Minhyun was the most stressed. Although they have vowed to protect and stay with each other at all costs, he could still not withhold the responsibility he's given himself to lead them all. After all, he's grown up with them and since then, treated them like family.

"It's almost done!" replies Jaehwan while hammering the nail to secure the rear seat.

"Well, hurry! I don't think the ship is going to stay last." Seongwu panics, pulling the lever to make entrance for the boat Jaehwan, Guanlin, Sungwoon, and Jinyoung are making.

It is only when a loud thunder growls out of nowhere, did they feel a sudden rush of adrenaline. Jinyoung's hands are shaking as he passes the nails to Guanlin, to which Jaehwan immediately snatches behind. Sungwoon is trying hard to put more support at the butt of the boat, a plan of bringing all the gold set at the back of his mind. It's mere regrettable, he thinks. After all, a large portion of his blood went to the enemy's axe just so he can distract the pirates guarding the entrance.

 _It wasn't cool_ , Seongwu once commented.  _You're so dumb, hyung_.

Jaehwan shouts in relief once they're done with the boat. A sliver of smile appears on Minhyun's face as soon as he finds out about this, leaving the captain's cabin to check.

The ship shifts in a minimal angle, but it does not fail to surprise Jinyoung. Rain pours and batters his skin, gleaming with the endless outburst of lightning above. He hears a blaring  _crack!_  and another one came until it is the only thing filling his ears. A long crevice is formed along the wooden floor of the deck, before it transpires akin into something bigger, until they soon realize the ship is slowly breaking into half.

Another boulder of dread adds up.

"Quick!" Minhyun exclaims, packing all his weapons inside his leather bag. "Get in the boat, all of you!"

They've complied immediately, panic and fear quickly rising up, bringing a new surge of desperation and hopelessness in them.

Little at the back of the scene is Sungwoon getting all the golds himself. While most are busy gathering weapons, he is out manifesting his desires even though Minhyun had clearly stated not to. He knew he's about to get himself in trouble, but a hundred punch is worth just to have all these.

Once Seongwu's done tying the boat, he immediately informs them all. One by one they got in, with Guanlin, being the youngest, hopping on first. Jinyoung comes close second, followed by Jaehwan. Minhyun, looks first at Seongwu in the eyes, it lingers a little longer before following the three.

Seongwu checks if they're already complete, before realizing Sungwoon hasn't still gotten in.

"Where the fuck is Sungwoon hyung?!" He locks eyes with Minhyun's first and sees the same amount of rage in those pair of orbs. He informs them he'll be out a little to search for Sungwoon. Jinyoung tells him to take care to which he nods.

It is especially scary when there are no lightnings, having no light to serve as his guide on his way back to the cabin. Nevertheless, Seongwu tries to endure, squinting his eyes in hopes of having just a single glimpse through the darkness.

"Sungwoon hyung! Where are you?!" he calls. "Sungwoon hyung!"

Seongwu knows that out of their crew, Sungwoon is the most stubborn. He has gotten into a fight with Minhyun once, and Seongwu wishes it never happens again. A mad Minhyun is scary, just a little he'll shoot a bullet straight to your head.

But of course, Minhyun would never do that to them. Although he may be scarily quiet and having a secrecy of violence, Seongwu knows, that deep inside, Minhyun is just that little boy who has a heart as pure as a scarred child, living a life as fucked up as his.

It is after a whole ten minutes that Jinyoung sees Seongwu dragging Sungwoon with bruises on his face. He hears something crumpling amidst the blaring pattering of the rain. His heart sinks a little as soon as he watches Minhyun's eyes full of angerㅡeyes that are directed at Sungwoon's, who’s still carrying the bags of gold behind him. Seongwu goes on the boat first before Sungwoon hardly ever follows.

"I said you leave those behind." Minhyun says, teeth gritting in each word he utters.

Sungwoon does not respond and instead, tries to hoist the bags up and get it into the boat. Minhyun stops him, giving him glares of daggers.

"Don't you fucking dare, Sungwoon, I'm telling you."

Sungwoon pretends he hears nothing.

"Sungwoon! I swear, I'm gonna push you off the boat and leave you there in the waters."

For once, it halts Sungwoon. He hesitates. He wonders. Is this all worth it? Is this life-risking? But, he thinks, Minhyun isn't like that. Minhyun would never do that. He wouldn't, would he?

Just as he's about to step in, his boots slip as soon as he steps foot on the rim of the ship. All bags of gold in his hand fell into the waters in just a glance, the stormy sea devouring it completely. Sungwoon cries and cries, as the rest shouts for him in worry and agitation.

Along with the bags of gold, Sungwoon almost falls. His feet are dangling just above the sea, his hands, frail in cold, slowly slipping from the rim handle of the ship. Seongwu tries to help him, while Jaehwan tries to carry his weight by stretching his body along the fine space between their boat and their sinking ship. It makes Sungwoon see hope.

The ship starts to break into half, with Sungwoon's body following along. It makes Guanlin scream and he starts to cry in horror and fear. Minhyun also offers to help, but it is to no ado Sungwoon's hands have completely slipped off, his body slowly falling into the waters with a strong pull. They scream and scream in terror and fright and dismay, until they could see and hear nothing but a whopping splash of water and one complete darkness.

"Sungwoon!"

Jinyoung stands up, fists clenching as his eyes are only set down on the sea below. The boat continues to go lower.

“I… I need to save Sungwoon hyung.”

Rage isn’t just a word supposed to be said, it isn’t just some kind of feeling that’s only supposed to be felt. To Jinyoung, it is beyond that. Together, they’ve been through shits, got into useless fights, unanticipated ambushes, and even to the point where they almost got killed but still have survived because after all, having each other’s backs was the point and secret to the bond they have now.

And to even witness this happening right now, little by little their bond crumbling, Jinyoung could think of nothing but to keep this family complete as best as he can.

“No, Jinyoung, please don’t do this. We’ll do some other way-“

“And what?” Minhyun gets cut off and it surprises him. No one ever dares to cut off Hwang Minhyun just like that. Jinyoung knew he’s just hurled a fire, but he hopes that deep inside, Minhyun would understand. “We’ll wait? And then, when we don’t save him, what’s gonna happen? Forget him?” He shuts his eyes off, body leaning a tad closer to the edge of the boat. Willingness to jump off to oblivion is growing.

“Jinyoung, listen. That’s not happening. We will find him. He won’t die, he can’t. He’s too badass for it. He can swim-“

“I am going.”

“Jinyoung!”

“No! Don’t do this to us!”

“Someone stop him!”

The boat lowers and lowers as the ship sinks further and further onto the surface of the water. Jinyoung closes his eyes as he takes in a large portion of breath. The rain continues to shower his face as he looks up at the mean skies, wishes he’ll do well. Guanlin ever barely reaches him as soon as he jumps down, a whisk of cold air tingling his skin before numbness overtakes.

From above, he can hear them scream his name yet he brushes it all off. He closes his eyes once more, preparing for the impact of the water coming for him.

It is lovely to feel once the waters surround him in an instant. He feels as if he’s in a different, new world, far from the cruel one he was in. But then again, he is in a lovely world with a cruel and heart-wrenching mission set in mind and all he thinks, needs, is to focus.

_Sungwoon hyung, I’m going to get you._

Jinyoung hears a melody – he clearly has no idea why but he hears it. Nevertheless he pads his way through the dark waters, hoping he sees a glimpse of his fellow pirate, of his fellow brother.

 _A crash_  – and he knows the ship continues to sink. He needs to swim faster, he needs to move quickly.

 _A big explosion_  – and his heart starts to thrum wildly. Nervousness seeping his sanity and doubts start to fill his mind.

He could see debris falling off, some appear to be big, some appear small.

And then another big explosion – and he hears that same melody again, now accompanied by a voice he’s never heard before. He is clueless.

He sees a tail, it is bright yellow, gold and unwavering. A body in half swimming, going near him, coming for him.

Last explosion, wood planks and glass shards falling through the sea. Last explosion and that same melody is what he hears last, now clearer and more vivid.

Something hits his head, blood gushes into the water. Blood…  The lightning continues to dominate and sooner, he sees nothing but black.

Jinyoung passes out, an image of a boy resting in his mind.

-

There were blurs, some images playing. Distortions, unclear fragments of memories rendering. It is the first time he meets Minhyun, the first time Minhyun adopts him.

He was an orphan, out in the empty streets begging for money, for mercy. The world was brutal. No one took him in, no one cared for him. Not even a glance did the world spare for a 12 year-old Bae Jinyoung.

But then Hwang Minhyun came, took him in and fed him. Made him believe that the world was more than what you see, made him see that behind the soulless villages of Mount Bugak, is the endless adventures awaiting for him.

Hwang Minhyun was only 18 that time, an impressive, young age for a pirate captain. Although, he was very young and looked easily deceived, Hwang Minhyun was anything but that. He was mature, easily overtook his opponents one by one until they start to beg on their knees for dear life. Minhyun was cruel and ruthless, he’d pity them but kill them the next second. Hesitancy was for the cowards. Viciousness was for the brave.

Minhyun once told Jinyoung you’d never survive the cruelty of life if you don’t kill. Gold was everything but the thirst for blood was more than that, he adds.

And Jinyoung smiles, looks up at Minhyun as he admires how passionate and committed he is to this kind of life. He wanted to follow his footsteps so badly, someday wishing to be a good leader just like him.

Jinyoung smiles until the visions playing in his mind suddenly get dimmer and dimmer, until he sees nothing but profound lostness. He is back wandering aimlessly once again.

There is something aching. He groans as sunlight peeps through his eyes. Everything is in a blur of a scene, he feels the world is spinning right before him. The light crisp of the humid air gently caresses his skin as the loud crashing of the waves enters his ears.

Everything just feels so normal – except he is in a situation he does not have an idea of.

In front of him is the wild sea, with the sun sitting just right above him. The sea is a tad calm, with waves crashing harshly against the white sand. The weather is nice, even the sand he is sitting on is warm enough to have him stand up immediately.

He feels an extreme pain on his ass, more importantly the ache at the back of his head is getting more intense. He groans as he falls off the warm sand again, head cloudy and dizzy as his mind is in a daze. He touches the back of his head and  _blood_ … Jinyoung gasps.

“Fuck.”

A loud splash catches his attention.

When he sees a mop of hair behind the big rocks, he tries all his will to stand up. Maybe, he thinks, he could get help. He knows he can’t survive in a foreign place without a local helping him.

“H-hey!”

The mop of hair disappears. Jinyoung crawls and crawls until his body reaches the shore, until the waters have soaked his shirt again.

“Please,” his words are muffled. “Please help me.”

He knows the blood is ceaseless to flow, as he could already feel the warm liquid flowing on his temples. His sight is in a blur as the salt water enters his mouth. He chokes.

Another splash appears, this time it is bigger. He sees someone swimming, coming closer to him and he’s never felt so relieve than this before. Finally, he could get help.

Jinyoung doesn’t know why he sees something shining beneath the waters. It reminds him of gold… the gleam reflecting from the sun’s rays.

But what’s more bothering is that, it seems to follow the person around.  _Wait, no..._ It seems as if it's part of his body...

He tries to open his eyes, the stinging of the salt water gets to him but he holds it in.

When the mop of hair comes back, he sees a face of a pretty boy whose eyes are mesmerizing like the stars. His lips are pinkish wet. And Jinyoung admits, he's never seen someone this beautiful.

Just like that, he's by the shore sitting frozen in shock.

Yes, the boy is beautiful. Yes, his blonde hair shines against the sunlight. And yes, maybe it's gotten his heart an instant.

But this boy... he is not a human.

When he sees what's behind, he sees a  _tail_ like that of a fish. It is big and glimmering, it illuminates so bright it blinds his eyes.

The boy is only looking at him in anticipation, as if he's expected all this.

_Is he... is he... a merman?_

His head starts to ache again, followed by the wobbling of his legs. His body starts to feel numb as the strong reflection of the boy's tail from the sun hits his eyes. His head starts to ache for more.

He falls down on the ground with a thump, sand covering his whole body. And before he could completely shut his eyes off, the last thing he sees is the boy's worried face looking at him.

-

When he wakes up again, it is already night time.

The sea breeze at night is a little calming, with the sounds of crickets entering the scene. Overhead is the moonlight solely shining. The stars, it seems, aren't present tonight. In front, is a bonfire, with fishes being grilled.

When he sits up, he groans, catching the boy's attention across him.

"Are you okay?"

Jinyoung gets startled, looking over to see the same boy from earlierㅡexcept, he's lost his tail and has his own legs now.

_Perhaps, I was just dreaming. Mermaids are rare, right? I don't think I'm lucky enough to have encountered one... right...?_

He shakes his head.

He sees the boy coming closer to the fire, turning over the stick so the other side of the fish can be cooked.

"If you think you were dreaming earlier, you weren't." The boy speaks, eyes solely focused on the fish he's grilling. "I'm a merman, just in case you thought your eyes were deceiving you."

A blush spreads across his cheeks.  _Was I really that easy to read?_

"Anyways, I grilled this for you. Eat up, pirate boy."

Jinyoung widens his eyes in surprise. "P-pirate boy...?"

The boy chuckles, it is beautiful to the ears. The wind blows a tangible amount of air, his blonde hair being blown along to the side covering the spark in his eyes. "Seems like we're gonna have a long night here."

Jinyoung only takes the fish and immediately retreats back to his seat, choosing not to speak again. Yet curiosity gets to him in a sudden as he stares at the blonde's legs, wondering how he got those if he's claimed he's a merman.

"Your face..." the boy mutters as he takes a bite of the fish. "...seems to dig for answers. What is it? Speak up, and oh, what's your name?"

Jinyoung glares, ripping the skin of the fish with his teeth. "I don't give names to strangers."

The boy coyly smiles.

"Fine, I'm Park Jihoon and I live by the ocean. I frequently come to the land though by the use of this necklace," Jihoon raises up the necklace by his neck. "...It gives me legs and I always have clothes around so I don't worry much. Although, I'll be depressed when I lose this necklace."

_Damn he talks a lot._

"Now that I've told you pretty much about myself, be fair and tell me your name."

"I..." Jinyoung doesn't trust this boy although he admits he's pretty. All he wants is to go back to where Minhyun and the rest are.

 _Right,_ he's forgotten about Sungwoon.

He suddenly feels a pang of guilt. He wonders if Sungwoon's okay or if someone's found him. He hopes it is both.

"Hey, you aren't telling your name."

Jinyoung only stares. He stares right through those pretty boy, Jihoon's eyes. It is glimmering, with the help of the fire put in front of them. His aura screams innocence. But he is still skeptic. He just cannot trust this boy too easily.

Clenching his fist, he tries to set aside the doubts forming inside him.

"I'm..." he closes his eyes as he hesitates once more. "...Bae Jinyoung."

The boy smiles, this time it is wider than before. This time, it is more beautiful than before. It brings a little pang of ache inside Jinyoung and he cannot seem to understand what it is about.

"Bae Jinyoung..." his name rolls of the merman boy's tongue. "...it's nice to meet you."

"I..." Jihoon smiles at him once again. _He's nice... I guess..._

"Anyway, make me cry, Bae Jinyoung."

Jinyoung's brows furrowed.  _What did he just say?_

"Make me cry!"

"But how, I-"

Jihoon grabs his fist and lands it onto his stomach in full force. Jinyoung widens his eyes as he sees Jihoon now groaning in pain, tears now in his eyes.

"Sometimes I'm a little thankful I cry easily."

Jihoon leans in closer to him, grabbing his arm. He sees cuts anywhere and he's bothered by the fact it disappears the moment Jihoon's tears graze across it.

"W-what..."

Jihoon smiles once more  _and would he stop doing that_ as he lets his tears fall down onto the skin of Jinyoung's arm.

"My tears have healing abilities. Too bad I've ran out of onions just to heal your head."

Jinyoung touches the back of his head and is surprised he doesn't feel blood or pain in it anymore.

"What..."

He watches how the scratches and cuts on his skin disappear one by one. He watches how the tears in Jihoon's eyes drop onto his skin. He watches how, under the moonlight, Jihoon cries just for his wounds to heal.

Jinyoung doesn't know what to feel about this.

Once Jihoon's done, he goes back to his place, hands on his stomach as he still feels pain all over.

"Ugh, that hurts. Why did I aim it that hard..." he pouts.

For the first time since that day, Jinyoung smiles. Maybe it's because there's a pretty boy taking care of him or maybe it's because of the way how the merman hurts himself just to heal him up.

But still, Jinyoung thinks it isn't right.

Either way, Jinyoung couldn't careless. Just the feeling of having someone caring for him, his heart swells. But he won't admit it, of course.

"You shouldn't have done that. Look, you're hurt."

"It's alright," Jihoon yawns, hands still on his stomach. He lays his body under the leaves he's prepared. "We'll call it a day. Rest, Bae Jinyoung. If you have questions, I'll answer it all tomorrow. For now, let's sleep."

Jinyoung only stays silent as he observes Jihoon's eyes fluttering close.  _He must've been very tired..._

He takes one last look on his arms before his eyes set back to Jihoon again. He smiles.

"Thank you for today."

And a sliver of smile appears on Jihoon's lips.

"Don't mention it. Bae Jinyoung, after all, you are my responsibility now."

-

"So what's this place?"

Jihoon picks up another wood on the ground. He huffs as he tries to accommodate all the weight he's carrying.

It's just unfair how Jinyoung almost carries the same, yet there is not even a tad of exhaustion on his face. Jihoon thinks his stamina is too weak for someone like this boy he's with.

"Formosa, it's the name of the whole country. But to be specific, we're at a northern island. I doubt someone's even living here. Where are you from again, Jinyoung?"

"Joseon."

"Oh," Jihoon wipes the sweat trickling down from his forehead. It's almost noon and they have to prepare for their own meal too. "I'm guessing it'll take you weeks to get there by boat."

They continue to walk despite the hunger slowly dawning into their stomachs. The shore is still a little far as the loads they're carrying have gotten heavier.

"Hey, I think we should rest. Your cheeks are already burning." Jinyoung comments, his thumb grazing across Jihoon's cheek. It makes Jihoon flinch.

"Oh, right."

They don't talk after, and perhaps, Jinyoung is guessing that Jihoon's just too tired to open his mouth.

_His face has gotten redder than before... weird._

-

Luckily, they found a pig on their way back.

"Nice! This could already be our meal until tonight." Jihoon grins, hands on the cooked meat they both prepared.

Jinyoung only smiles. There are still blood stains on his white shirt. Killing a big, fat pig was pretty rough but it was worth it anyway.

"You seem like a very reliable person, Jihoon. Have you always done this?"

Jihoon's mouth is full, cheeks puffing out, as he answers, "Woojin and I like to hang out together by hopping from island to island. That's why I know lots of survival skills," he pauses as he tries to gulp the meal he's eating. "What about you, pirate boy? Who are you usually with? Your fellow pirate boys?"

"Huh?" Jinyoung pouts. Jihoon has called him a pirate boy again. "How do you even know I'm a pirate?"

Jihoon fidgets, lying the meat on his lap. The shade of the tree above helps make the air cool as the sea breeze makes the atmosphere calming.

"Well, I saw the shipwreck the night I found you."

Jinyoung remembers them in a sudden.

"Minhyun hyung..." he sighs, his expression falls at the mere thought. He hopes they're okay, he's wishing they got out safe.

And as for Sungwoon, he hopes they've found him already.

Jihoon notices the sudden change of the younger's expression. He taps his back as he gives him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry about them, I'm pretty sure they're alive." Jinyoung's mood lifts a bit. Jihoon stands up, dusting the specks of sand on his shorts. "Come on, let's make that boat and bring you back to Joseon."

-

Jihoon, indeed, is a very reliable friend.

Jinyoung sees the determination on his face as he buries the nail on a plank of wood. The boat is barely finished and the sunset is impeding. Nonetheless, they decide that it's enough for the day.

"That's it for today!" Jihoon yawns, body lying on the sand. Jinyoung lies beside him and feels the sand has gotten colder. It's not that warm anymore.

They only lay in comfortable silence, watching the sun setting on the horizon. The skies are in mixtures of red, orange, and yellow, the waters reflecting the colors.

Sunsets have always been beautiful. It is one of those scenarios Jinyoung always love to look at, especially at the end of the day.

"Jinyoung... do you think if I chase the sun to the horizon, would I be able to do it?"

Jinyoung gives Jihoon an incredulous look. "What? But-"

Jihoon suddenly stands up, discarding all his clothes to the sand in a sudden. Jinyoung's cheeks flush of red seeing such sight.

 _He's naked..._  Jinyoung avoids his gaze.  _I'_ _ve never seen someone naked before!_

"Jinyoung-ah!" When he turns around, he sees half of Jihoon's body already in the water.  _Thank goodness..._

"Watch me chase the sun for you!"

"What?" his eyes widen in disbelief. Has Jihoon gone mad? "Jihoon, no!"

The moment he dives down, Jinyoung sees the way how Jihoon's golden tail suddenly appear in the air. The colors of the sunset reflect on it, and  _goddamn_ it's too bright he can't see with his own eyes.

His mouth gapes in amazement.

Mermans... are _such_... beautiful creatures.

When the tail disappears, he sees Jihoon's head going forward to the horizon. He swims so fast that with each blink Jinyoung does, Jihoon goes 10 meters further away.

"Hey!" he shouts, hoping Jihoon would hear him. "Are you serious about this?!"

He sees Jihoon raising his thumbs up as he stops a little while to smile back at Jinyoung. He winks, an attempt to invite him in.

"Race me if you want!"

"Crazy." Jinyoung mutters, watching Jihoon swim away. He could almost no longer see his head because of the distance. He bites his lips, contemplating whether to accept his challenge.

He lifts his shirt up as he runs his way to the ocean. Throwing it to the side, he starts to swim his way, merely trying his best to catch up with Jihoon.

"Park Jihoon, I'm going to get you!"

-

In the end, Bae Jinyoung couldn't.

It's unfair. Jihoon had swam deeper in the ocean. Meanwhile, Jinyoung can never do that. He'll lose his breath in an instant.

The longest distance they've reached was the neighbouring island, which was only 6 kilometers away. They rest a little bit, and Jinyoung can tell the sunset looks way more beautiful here than the previous island they were at.

Unfortunately, they had to go back for they can't abandon the foods they've gathered and the little tent and boat they made.

They reached the shore at night. It is almost freezing and Jinyoung is thankful Jihoon had set up the bonfire immediately.

Jihoon is lucky he's prone to the cold. He tells Jinyoung it's because his scale-like skin helps him absorb warmth and restore it in his body.

"But this type of skin is very vulnerable to wounds."

When Jihoon turns around to get more meat to eat, his elbow is met with the sharp point of the stick he's holding. Blood gushes out of the fresh wound across his arm. He winces, trying to cover the wound up with a leaf.

"Hey are you okay? I-"

Jinyoung tries to come closer but Jihoon stops him. The latter shakes his head.

"Don't," he bites his lips. "I'm fine." He wraps it up with a cloth to keep the blood from flowing.

"Can't you heal it with your own tears?"

Jihoon shakes his head. "When a merman heals himself, he'll just get poison."

Jinyoung stops eating, brows furrowing at the newfound information Jihoon has told him.

"Poison? But how?"

"I don't know." Jihoon shrugs. "I think it's because of the incompatible chemical reaction between a merman's tears and his blood. When you mix the two together, they become a very dangerous poison. It's proven once but no one dares to try it since it might spread. After all, we live in the ocean."

"Oh, that's a little scary..."

"I know right." Jihoon munches more meat, mouth now full again. Jinyoung gets endeared by the sight.  _Why is he so cute..._ "The only thing that could heal us is... time. Although there are medicines and drugs but they pretty much weaken our immune system."

"Then you really have to be careful, Jihoon. You can't be clumsy and careless all the time." Jinyoung says with a dead serious tone.

"I know," Jihoon smiles. "But I still want to tell you one more fact." he whispers, now leaning his body closer to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung feels goosebumps when Jihoon's breath brushes over his skin. The shore is cold with the seasalt stench invading his nose. And yet, Jihoon was the only one who could make him feel shivers. He gulps inwardly.

Smirking, Jihoon snakes his way closer, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung's broad shoulders. He lies his head on it, lips barely a centimetre away from touching Jinyoung's neck.

"I want to tell you... that..." Jihoon can clearly see how much this affects Jinyoung so much. He grins. "...a lover, regardless of their nature, can be the only one to heal a mermaid's deepest scars with their tears..."

Jinyoung is nervous inside. Cold sweat runs down from his temple, eyes a little unsure where to look.

"So... Bae Jinyoung..." Jihoon's lips moved from his neck to his earlobes. "...could you be my lover and... heal my scars?"

-

They try to forget what happened last night.

Specifically, the words Jihoon left.

It's obvious how Jinyoung had suddenly felt uncomfortable and regrets pile up inside Jihoon. He doesn't know what has gotten into him, nor why he said such words.

Maybe... he was drunk?

But do mermaids get even drunk?

Do... mermaids even drink alcohol in the first place?

Did they... even had alcohol to begin with?

_Fuck, I must have gone mad._

In silence, they try to finish the boat today. Jihoon is aware Jinyoung is already itching to go home. He also knows that Jinyoung tries not to mind what happened last night.

"Hey, can you pass the nails?"

"S-sure."

But Jinyoung fails miserably.

Jihoon gasps when the box of nails fell over, Jinyoung's clumsy hands shaking as he picks it up. Jihoon tries to help.

"Are you okay, pirate boy?"

"Huh?" Jinyoung flushes red as Jihoon's hand falls on his forehead. "I-I am!"

This has Jihoon gone skeptic.  _Is Jinyoung sick?_

"You know what, we should rest. Maybe we've probably worked too much the whole day. Look, you're sick."

"I-I can still do this!" Jinyoung gets up, moves now faster than before, face filled with a sudden surge of determination. "I have to finish this today. I," he pants. "...have to come back sooner. They... they need me!"

Jihoon could only blink. He watches how Jinyoung's hands move faster than before, observing every action he takes. He only stands by the side, thoughts straying a little further.

From the horizon, the sun is setting once again. It is dusk and Jihoon knows he has to prepare for the bonfire again. Yet his feet refuse to move, eyes only glued to Jinyoung.

Jihoon doesn't know why he feels some little ache inside his chest. The words Jinyoung left brings some kind of pain he knows he shouldn't be feeling.

Why would it hurt him anyway? After all, they've only met by chance and perhaps, this whole time with Jinyoung would end soon after he's gone back to Joseon.

And what about him? He'll be back by the ocean. He'll go back to where his family are. He'll hang-out with Woojin once again. Doesn't he miss them a lot? So why is he dreading for all of this to end?

He tries to ignore the ache he's feeling as he starts to walk away to prepare for this night's dinner. Maybe, this would fade away eventually. It won't harm him. It's just nothing... right?

-

After long hours, it is the first time Jinyoung could sigh out of relief. Finally, Jihoon has left him alone, he can think properly now.

Ever since last night, he couldn't sleep. Jihoon's words have haunted him, leaving him deprived of sleep. He knows he shouldn't be thinking about it too much. He knows that Jihoon had only said it as a joke yet... why can't his heart stop pounding so damn fast just at the mere thought of it?

 _Goddamnit,_ he really has to get home fast.

It's only their third night together but Jinyoung could feel their bond was more than that.

Although there's still some tinge of awkwardness hanging in the air, Jinyoung tries not to mind as he scoots in closer to Jihoon. He can feel the other flinching in an instinct and Jinyoung guesses that maybe he's startled him.

"Do you think... Minhyun hyung and the others are searching for me?"

Jihoon looks up at the dark sky covered of glimmering stars. He feels the cool summer air on his face, his hair ruffling a little.

"Of course." he mutters, not looking back at Jinyoung. "Why wouldn't they?"

"I just... nothing." Jinyoung starts to stare at the stars also. "What about you? Do you have a family?"

"I do."

"Then, why aren't you coming home for them? Won't they get worried?"

When Jinyoung glances back at Jihoon again, he sees the older already staring at him. Deep inside, his heart drums a little uncontrollably.

And when Jihoon smiles, lips curling up, his heart might have gone more insane than before.

"You see, Bae Jinyoung," his smile goes wider and wider, Jinyoung's heart has gone wilder and wilder too. "I have one responsibility that I can't just abandon."

Trying his best to ignore the overwhelming beat of his heart, Jinyoung curls his lips into a pout. "Responsibility?"

Jihoon hums. "Hm, responsibility. Didn't I already tell you?" he leans in closer.

Jinyoung is confused and a little flustered to realize their faces are only inches apart. Nevertheless, he tries to ignore the proximity of their faces and only furrows his brows more.

"What?"

"Didn't I already tell you, Bae Jinyoung? You're my responsibility and I won't leave until you're back home. As long as you're here, I can't just go back home also."

Jihoon is back staring at the stars, arms crossed under his head. Meanwhile Jinyoung cannot stare away from him, his words leaving a taste of alcohol on his lips.

"What?"

The wind blows as the sea waves crash by the shore. It is a little audible and it is the only thing that occupies the silence lingering in the air. The sand feels a little rough underneath the banana leaves they are lying on but nevertheless, it is still as comfortable as it is.

Jihoon remains silent, his eyes reflecting the moonlight. It is strange, Jinyoung thinks, with the way how his eyes contain of so much stars in it, of a universe inside. His eyes are so pretty. His nose is tall and built perfectly. His lips are small yet thick, it is a lot tempting.

Jinyoung clenches his fist. What was he thinking?

And when Jihoon shifts his body to face him, he gets fully taken back, surprise depicted on his eyes.

"I can't go back for I still have you."

-

Surprisingly, Jinyoung has woken up earlier than he's imagined. At his side, Jihoon is still sleeping. He stands up and watches the sky changing its colors. He wanted to go to the other side of the island to watch the sun rising but the island is too big and it'll take him a long time to get there.

So what he does first is to finish building the boat.

It takes hours before Jihoon wakes up and sees him working with the boat already.

_He's really determined to go home fast._

He doesn't know why such thoughts have spoiled his mood first thing in the morning.

When he gets up, he hears Jinyoung wincing in pain from afar. He quickly rushes his way, a little scared something bad might have happened.

"Jinyoung!" he pants, hands on his knees. He sees the younger crouching on the sand, holding his own foot. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Although Jihoon could only see with his eyes, he could feel Jinyoung's pain. He bends down to check his foot and sees it bleeding. "I accidentally stepped on the box full of nails."

"You said I should be wary and careful enough yet you're the one here being clumsy." Jihoon clicks his tongue as he puts Jinyoung's foot on his bended knees. "Pinch my cheeks."

Jinyoung blinks his eyes, a little dumbfounded. "W-what?"

He receives a glare and  _fuck,_ Jihoon can be really scary sometimes. "Pinch my cheeks, Jinyoung. Pinch it as hard as you can."

"Are you gonna get hurt again just to heal my wounds? I can't do-"

"You're useless, give me your hands." Jihoon grabs his hands, cupping it to his cheeks before giving it a hard squeeze. He tries not to mind the pain as he could already feel the tears brimming in his eyes.

_Bae Jinyoung... the things I do for you._

"Jihoon! I said you shouldn't do it!"

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm fine!"

_Jihoon leans his face closer to Jinyoung's wounded foot, letting the beads of his tears fall._

_One drop... two... and three..._

Jinyoung has his face scrunching in discomfort, a little annoyed Jihoon's done it again.

"Are you a masochist, Park Jihoon? Don't hurt yourself for me."

"Shut up, pirate boy. You're my responsibility." Jihoon looks up as Jinyoung stares down. He could still see the tears in the older's eyes, and even when he cries he's still more beautiful than ever.

The world is, indeed, unfair.

"I will help you and heal you and not let you get in harm. That's," Jihoon pauses, his fists clenching and unclenching. "...what I'll do until you get home safe."

"But why? I..." Jinyoung's confused, yet he can't deny the way his heart start to pound in a fast rhythm once again. "...what's with me?"

Jihoon only avoids his gaze.

The silence hanging in the air is icy. They don't talk for minutes, Jihoon doesn't feel like to. It leaves Jinyoung wondering by himself. Has he said something wrong? Or is Jihoon... really this secretive type of a person?

When Jihoon's done healing his wounds, he stands up and turns his back on him.

"If you're wondering why I'm doing this," Jinyoung sees the way how Jihoon clenches and unclenches his fists. "It's because, I like you Bae Jinyoung."

Jihoon turns to face him, lips curling a little into a small smile. But Jinyoung notices it does not reach his eyes.

It does not reach his heart.

"I like you but I can't do anything about it."

When Jihoon leaves, Jinyoung does not chase him. When Jihoon had left those words, his heart did not feel at ease at all.

Jihoon likes him, what's he supposed to do?

He admits now, that he... likes Jihoon too. He's sure of it albeit it is the first time he felt such thing.

But... what are they supposed to do? Now that their paths would part away from each other soon.

He is aware that they both come from two different worlds. But with their feelings involved, Jinyoung wonders if they can overcome the difference of their worlds.

He only watches Jihoon walking away, his back fainting little by little from his line of sight. He sighs, as his eyes are back on the boat he's supposed to finish by now.

-

 _Goddamnit,_ why did Jihoon even say it?

He was not supposed to confess. He was only supposed to keep his feelings hidden until Jinyoung returns back. But it's too late to take anything back now.

It is already night time but he hasn't gone back the whole day. Jinyoung hasn't searched for him and he guesses he must have finished building the boat already and has gone back to Joseon.

The thought of Jinyoung abandoning him hurts.

Moonlight illuminates from above as the rock he is sitting on is a little wet. His tail plays with the water below, its golden scales casting like sunshine.

Waves crash, it is loud and clear, with the wind blowing from the east. His blonde hair is now all over his face, some strands stuck on his lips.

"You're here all along."

Jinyoung sits beside him, feet dangling by the water. Jihoon is a little shock to find him still here.

_So, he still hasn't left?_

"You have a cut on your cheeks."

He's about to grab Jinyoung's hand but the latter is fast enough to stop him. Jinyoung gives him a disapproval look.

"Don't hurt yourself again, Jihoon." he hands him an onion. "Take this, I know you're gonna do it again."

Jihoon smiles, the onion now in his hands. "You are something Bae Jinyoung."

"That's just because you like me."

"Oh, yeah," Jihoon tries his best not to blush as he wipes his tears on Jinyoung's wounded cheeks. "It seems that you've gone cockier than before."

"Why can't I be?" Jinyoung's tone is a little provoking.

The onion still stings his eyes. One drop of tear falls, followed by another. Three drops then four. Five and six and endless.

Must be good to have tears that could heal wounds.

"Why can't I be when..." Jinyoung pauses, mouth purses as his eyes set back to Jihoon whose face is dangerously close to him. "...the one I like also likes me too."

Jihoon's fingers stop mid-air. His mouth gapes in shock as Jinyoung's eyes remain solely on him. His eyes dilate as it blinks continuously, too dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I like you too." Jinyoung seals their lips into a chaste kiss and to Jihoon... he's never felt this warm way before. The kiss is soft, it tenders his heart. He feels his tail weakening, his hands roaming Jinyoung's broad back.

When their lips part, they are both left panting for breath. It was Jihoon's first kiss, the first time he's experienced such and he didn't have any idea the feeling can this be overwhelming.

He looks back at Jinyoung whose eyes are now droopy, a little daze with the kiss they've shared. The cut on his cheeks is now gone.

"Jihoon... can you take me out this night?"

-

The only thing guiding their way through the dark ocean is the moonlight above. Jihoon is a little thankful the sky is clear and that there are no clouds covering up the sky.

They pad the boat further and further away from the island they've been at for days. Jinyoung has requested to take him on the island they've raced at before and Jihoon does not have a heart to reject him.

Still, there are questions remain unanswered and it bothers him a lot.

Now that Jinyoung's admitted he likes him too, what happens next? Is Jinyoung gonna stay? Or... just as planned, he'll leave and go back to where he originally is?

Jihoon knows he's hoping for nothing. He knows that Jinyoung won't stay. Yet just by the thought of that, he cannot help but feel dejected over it.

All he wants is to see Jinyoung's face first thing in the morning. All he ever wants is to hear his voice and his laughs bringing melodies to his ear. All he ever wants, all he ever needs is to have Jinyoung's presence beside him.

But he knows he cannot be selfish.

Jinyoung... he... he has a life to come back to. His life here is not for him. Jinyoung deserves better. He deserves someone better than being with Jihoon.

"Are you okay, Jihoon?"

"Huh, what..."

Jinyoung frowns. "You're spacing out."

"I am. This, is nothing."

Although Jinyoung is still in a doubt, he decides to let Jihoon slip through this time.

-

Moments pass and they're still venturing their way through the dark sea. When they shift into a minimal angle, they start to see some light approaching them. Jihoon could hear laughs with some incoherent voices he couldn't clearly discern because of the distance.

"Fuck." Jinyoung mutters. This gets Jihoon alarmed. "Jihoon, we've got to turn around, quick!"

Although unsure why, Jihoon follows what Jinyoung has said anyway.

But it is too late when the pirates from the other boat start to notice their presence and Jinyoung knows they're fucked. He doesn't have any weapons to defend them and all he has is his own fighting skills and strength.

"Oh, I think we've found lost lads here. What a surprise!" the pirate's tone is mocking, his beard stretching across 'till his chest. Jinyoung observes the other two pirates he's with and sees they all have knives on their pockets.

If only he knew they'd be this fucked up, he should not have taken Jihoon with him. It's too dangerous.

The smirks the pirates are wearing annoy the hell out of Jinyoung. If he could slit their throats with his knife in just one glance, he'd be glad to do so. But the problem is, he didn't have any weapons.

They are completely defenseless.

The pirates boat gets nearer and nearer their eyes screaming thirst of blood. They're trapped, the paddles are useless as the boat's speed is faster than their own.

When two boats are near enough, one of the pirates, whose beard is all over his chest, jumps on their boat. Jihoon is in a state of shock for this was a first. Jinyoung tries to hide him.

"What do you all want?" His tone is menacing, a venom spitting out of a snake's mouth.

The pirate only laughs, as if Jinyoung was just a dog barking and spitting saliva out of nowhere. The aura the pirate brings is that of mischievous pride, happy to know he is at advantage.

Jinyoung just can't let something like this happen. He should fight back, he should protect Jihoon.

His eyes land on the knife hanging lowly by the pirate's waist. He looks over and the other two pirates seem to plan to get on their boat.

_Will I be able to take them all down?_

In a sudden, he feels warm fingers wrap around his own. It is reassuring and it makes all the doubts slowly forming in his mind to disappear. He turns around and sees Jihoon, whose eyes are on him, a determined look on his face.

"Jinyoung, let me help you."

"I-"

Before he could even respond, the pirate pounced on him. Although the pirate is bigger, Jinyoung's strength is still incomparable. He tries to resist himself from falling down.

"Argh! You're a strong kid." the pirate groans.

"Jihoon! Pull out the knife from his pockets and stab him!"

Jihoon quickly follows, but his hand got caught by the pirate. This leads Jinyoung to kick him on the legs. The pirate is thrown back to the other edge, the momentum leaving the boat moving as well.

The other two pirates have gotten in to their boat, holding one sword each. Jinyoung doesn't feel any panic that much, having been used and exposed to a life like this. But he cannot help but to feel scared though. If Jihoon gets hurt in this mess, he'll be damned.

He looks back and sees Jihoon already staring at him. He smiles softly as he kisses his temple.

"We'll be safe, okay. I promise."

Jihoon only nods, wrapping his fingers around Jinyoung once more.

When the other two pirates start to attack, Jinyoung stops them by burying his two hands onto their swords. Blood gushes out and  _fuck_ it stings a lot but he tries not to mind the pain.

Jihoon helps by landing a strong kick on their legs. In an instant, they're knocked down and before they could even get up, Jinyoung steps on their heads with his two feet as powerful as he can, as merciless as he can. He hears their necks cracking with each time he applies more and more force, stomping on them until the only thing he sees is nothing but red.

Give no mercy, only go for the blood. That's what Minhyun had taught him.

When he hears their necks cracking, he bends down to pick up their swords. This time with an aim to take down the last one.

Turning the around, the first thing Jinyoung sees is a sword... piercing through Jihoon's chest.

"Jihoon!"

The pirate laughs, eyes turning white as blood flows out of Jihoon's mouth. Jinyoung rushes his way with quick, heavy steps as he pounces on the pirate, stabbing him right on the chest.

"You fucker!"

 _Red..._ he sees red everywhere. His hands stab the pirate's body nonstop. Two stabs on the chest, a stab on the stomach, a huge slit on the neck before breaking his skull completely.

There is blood everywhere, on his hands, his shirt, on his face. But to him, this is all just nothing. To him, all he sees and ever wants in life is to have more and more blood in his hands. It's been a living, the smell of iron is his favorite scent after all.

And yet when he sees blood on Jihoon's face, the liquid ceaselessly flowing from his chest, Jinyoung could only wish that this was all just a dream, a nightmare perhaps. He cannot lose Jihoon, not today, not right now.

"Jihoon! Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Jihoon falls off the boat as soon as he lose consciousness. Without a doubt, Jinyoung dives in to the ocean once again.

With the help of the moonlight above, Jinyoung tries to search for Jihoon's body. There is blood everywhere and he tries and tries to swim deeper to search for him.

_Jihoon... fuck, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. Shit, shit, shit._

When he sees Jihoon's body, he swims faster than he's ever had in his entire life. Jihoon's eyes are now closed, the stab on his chest is big, with more blood pouring out. His golden tail is no longer shining, his blonde hair has turned into ash.

"Jihoon!" And Jinyoung cries and cries as he hugs Jihoon's body, wrapping his arms as tightly and securely as he could. He can barely breathe as he tries to swim them both up.

_Jihoon, please, please don't die. Don't die for me! Please... I'm begging you. I, I can't lose you._

Jinyoung is desperate to reach the surface as soon as he can. Jihoon will make it, he'll come back to him alive and breathing. Jihoon won't die. He'll smile at Jinyoung once again, hug him until he suffocates, kiss him until they go breathless.

Jihoon... he will make it.

But the odds seem to say otherwise.

Jinyoung feels his breath faltering. A little more and he could reach their boat. A little more and they could make it out alive.

 _Just please..._ Jinyoung cries. Please let us make it, please...

With every second that comes, Jinyoung is slowly losing his breath. He is already gasping yet he tries and tries to fight, tries to swim up in hopes of saving Jihoon. He nearly wants to give up but he can't.

With every second, a tear drops. With every heaving breath he gives, some hope falters.

A tear drops... and then a blinding light came.

Jinyoung closes his eyes, the light hurting his eyes. He can no longer breathe, the water suffocating him.

_Jihoon, I'm so sorry..._

At least when they both die, they'll be in each other's arms, right? At least when they both die, neither of them will suffer.

_Park Jihoon... I love you and thank you._

The light around them continues on, but Jinyoung can't even care anymore. All he wants is to rest, all he wants is to press his eyes closed, for the last time.

He smiles as he watches Jihoon's face on the waters. Even when sleeping, Park Jihoon is still the most beautiful creature he's ever seen. And he's lucky to meet him, to have him, and to be loved by him.

_Park Jihoon, if this still isn't our final goodbye, let's meet again._

And when he kisses his lips, the light around them intensifies. When he presses his lips deeper and deeper on Jihoon's, the light becomes the only thing surrounding them. When their lips part, Jinyoung says his final goodbye.

When their lips part, the light disappears.

When their lips part, Jinyoung loses his own breath.

-

"Minhyun! Jinyoung's awake!"

Sunlight peeps through the windows. His sight is in a blur as he observes his surroundings. He's in a small room, with wooden floor and ceiling.

"Fuck."

He touches the back of his head, feeling pain all over. His body is aching and he can't move at all.

_What happened?_

Minhyun enters the room and the first thing he does is to hug him.

"M-Minhyun hyung..."

"Jinyoung!" Jinyoung swears he hears Minhyun sobbing. He can't help but to feel pain.  _I'm so sorry..._ "You were gone for days! We were so worried."

The others, Seongwu, Jaehwan, Daniel, Guanlin, and even Sungwoon, enter the scene. His eyes widen, certainly can't believe he made it out alive.

_Was everything that had happened that night a dream? But Jihoon... where is he?_

"Hyungs..." he looks at them one by one until his eyes stop at Sungwoon. "Sungwoon hyung... you're safe."

"Jinyoung-ah! I'm glad you're safe!" Seongwu exclaims, pushes past Minhyun as he gives a warm hug. The others do the same thing too, with Sungwoon apologizing to him.

"No, it's not your fault hyung. I jumped on my own, it was my own will to find you."

"But still, Jinyoung you shouldn't have done that. Look what happened, you were missing for days because of me."

Jinyoung only stays silent as he didn't have the energy to argue anymore. He turns to look at Minhyun who's still leaning on his bed.

"W-what happened anyway?"

"You were found by an old man lying unconsciously in an island at Formosa. Luckily, we happen to pass by while searching for you."

_So they were really looking for me for days..._

"But Jihoon... what happened to him? Was he found?"

Minhyun furrows his brows as he shakes his head. "You were the only one lying on the shore."

Jinyoung turns his back as he feels his tears brimming out. It's useless if he made it out alive without Jihoon.

"Who's Jihoon?"

"I don't know either."

Jinyoung stops talking right after finding out Jihoon was nowhere to be found. He doesn't even know if he's made it out alive or not. But deep inside, he is secretly hoping that somewhere out there, in the ocean, Park Jihoon is still alive, with no more blood on his face and the smell of iron on his shirt. He is hoping that Park Jihoon is still breathing with no more sword pierced through his chest.

-

It's been weeks since he was found, weeks of hoping, of wishing that Jihoon is not dead. That he's still alive and anytime, would be back for him.

Everyday, he cannot eat. Every night he cannot sleep, all his thoughts being occupied by none other than Jihoon.

Everytime he sees the ocean, he cannot help but to feel the dull, aching pain living in his chest. It's Jihoon's home, he is supposed to be there.

But why... why can't Jinyoung see him? Why can't Jinyoung find him?

He walks by the shore once again. He sits by the rocks, the splash of seawater wetting his shirt. His feet are dangling as it gets wet.

Everyday, Jinyoung would wait for Jihoon here. The same place where he had first seen him, the same place where they got to know each other, shared laughters, told stories, and... fell in love.

The excruciating pain of longing, of dreading he feels inside is beyond unimaginable. It makes him want to give up, it makes him want to believe that Jihoon is no longer alive but dead. That he does not exist in this world anymore, that he is only waiting for nothing.

But when he thinks back all the times Jihoon had done to take care of him, to accompany and feed him, to heal all his wounds and even maybe, his heart, his will to go on, to hope, and to wait for sometjing, for him to come just gets stronger and stronger.

When the waves crash by the rocks again, the sun hides behind the clouds. Jinyoung remains motionless from sitting on Jihoon's usual spot. He hopes that the sunset doesn't come sooner or he'll get picked up by Minhyun again. He does not want that.

What if... Jihoon comes around this time? He'll miss it, he'll miss seeing and finally meeting him again. He cannot afford that.

_Park Jihoon... please come sooner._

The waves crash against the rocks once again, but this time, it is harsher and stronger than before. The sun is no longer hiding behind clouds, shining once again just for Jinyoung to have more hope in his heart.

And when he feels something being thrown on his head, he quickly turns around to pick the object up.

It's a necklace... but it's not just a simple one. It's  _Jihoon's..._

His heart starts to pound fast.

"Pirate boy, yah!"

When Jinyoung turns around once again, he sees  _him_ farther from the rocks, body on the water, hair gone back into blonde unlike the ash grey he last saw that night.

"J-Jihoon..."

Jihoon smiles as he swims his way closer to Jinyoung. He smiles, it is brighter, and more effervescent than the sun above. He smiles until he could reach Jinyoung's face. He smiles until their lips crashed onto each other once more.

_I've waited and endured a lot_

_But it was all worth it_

_To have you in my arms once again_

_To have your lips on mine once again_

_Everything was worth it_

_You were worth it_

_-_

It is said that a mermaid's tears could heal a human's scars.

It is also said that through a lover's tears, a mermaid's scars could be healed.

They might have come from two different worlds, with contrasting views and experiences in life. But together, with all the hope and trust they put, the experiences and lessons they learned from each other, they've overcome the barrier hindering between their friendship and sooner, the love they're now harbouring for each other.

They were no longer intersecting lines that only meet once but never again.

They were just... Park Jihoon and Bae Jinyoung.

A merman whose tears are special and delicate, whose heart is soft and caring, and whose eyes are only for one pirate boy.

And lastly...

A pirate boy who loved the smell of blood, who grew up believing that life was all violence, and who finally learned to give one's life an importance, that it isn't just something to lose, to waste, and to take.

 

 _END._  


 


End file.
